


One of Those Days

by mothmanmalewife



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanmalewife/pseuds/mothmanmalewife
Summary: Jay pisses his pants in front of Mike. Mike likes it. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Mike Stoklasa/Jay Bauman, Mike/Jay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	One of Those Days

It was one of those fucking days where nothing ever went right. Jay woke up to his last alarm, sleeping through his normal one, didn’t have time to shower or piss or brush his teeth. He threw on his clothes as fast as he could, and had to drink shitty, microwaved, day-old coffee. On his way to work, he got stuck in traffic and Mike texted him, “Where the fuck are you, fucker?” Jay looked up from his phone just in time to slam on his brakes, nearly rear-ending the person in front of him, causing his burnt coffee to splash out of the mug and onto his chest.  


“Fuck! God fucking damn it! As he slid into the parking lot of lighting fast vcr repair, he drove over a parking median, definitely scratching his front bumper. He slammed his car door and ran into work, gasping for breath.  
“You look like shit. What took you so fucking long?” Mike was standing behind the counter, car keys and two six packs of beer already in hand ready to go to work at Mr. Plinkett’s house.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jay muttered, dejected and irritable. Mike just gave him a sideways glance before shrugging and walking towards the door. Jay followed with his head down. He wanted to use the bathroom before they left, but he figured he shouldn’t piss Mike off anymore this morning by holding them up longer.

Mr. Plinkett was leaving for a weekend to visit his “sexy lady friend,” but wanted to watch Night Court when he got home or he wouldn’t “pay you dirty fuckers this time.” Jay was looking forward to the comfortable silence of working with Mike today after the hell-morning he had. Cracking two beers as soon as they walked in, Mike tossed himself into a chair and kicked his feet onto the table. Mike held a beer out to Jay. Jay took it and knocked half of it back in one sip, stressed and ready for a buzz. “Jesus, chill out, Jay. We have five more hours before we can clock out.”  
“I wanna get drunk. Fuck work!” Jay belligerently downed the rest of his first beer, and opened a second.

Two hours and four beers later, Jay began to feel pressure building in his bladder, but figured he could ignore it. He didn’t want to use Plinkett’s gross fucking bathroom. You never know what you were gonna find in there. Jay shuddered at the thought. “Only a few more hours, then we get back to the shop and I can piss there,” Jay thought, bouncing his leg up and down. Mike was in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Jay stands up, thinking stretching might help alleviate his growing bladder-pressure. In the kitchen, Jay found Mike leaning back against the kitchen counter, head down looking at his phone, his thick arm bulging as it bent. Jay couldn’t help but stare. Mike was so big and imposing, but his eyes were soft and his rare smile was so inviting. Fuck. Jay wanted Mike to push him down and have his way with him, then hold him close and tell him how great he was afterwards. Oh shit Mike was looking up at Jay. He saw him gawking, unmoving in the doorway like some kind of creep. Mike furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t ask.  
“Coffee’s done,” he said instead. Jay forced his legs to move to the cupboard, grabbing two stained, chipped mugs out and handing them to Mike. Their fingers brushed in the process. Jay sucked in his breath, hoping Mike couldn’t hear it. Jay watched Mike’s back as he poured the coffee, watching the way his shoulder blades shifted under his shirt, the way his shoulders were so broad, the curve of his ass and thighs. Mike cleared his throat, turned towards Jay and holding a mug out. Jay felt himself blush for being caught again, taking the coffee, and drinking a huge gulp of it to mask his embarrassment.  
“Fuck, it’s hot.”  
“No shit, asshole. It just finished brewing.” Mike looked at Jay’s disheveled appearance and tired eyes. “What’s up with you today?” Jay sighed dramatically, causing Mike to roll his eyes.  
“I slept like shit last night, don’t know why, but I woke up late because of it, so I didn’t really have time to do anything this morning. I didn’t even get to use the toilet.” Jay groaned and pouted, before becoming embarrassed about how childish and whiny he sounding, taking another sip of his coffee. Mike must have mistaken his embarrassment for tiredness, because he reached out and placed a huge, warm hand on Jay’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry you had such a bad morning, Jay.” Jay just huffed a “whatever,” drinking more scalding hot coffee, and walking back to the living room, engrossing himself in work again.

Another hour had passed, and Jay couldn’t avoid it anymore. His leg was shaking and he felt the pressure in his bladder strong and sharp. It was coming in tight waves of pain. He didn’t want to use Plinkett’s bathroom still, but he also really didn’t want Mike to notice something was wrong after already being so embarrassing today. Jay forced his legs to stop bouncing, trying to take a deep breath, but a particularly sharp stab to his bladder caused him to instinctively pull his thighs together and throw a hand over his mouth. Mike glanced over at the sudden movement, but waved it off as Jay being off today, and focused on the vcr again. “Fuck it,” Jay thought, “I’ll just use Plinkett’s dirty fucking toilet, it’s fine. What’s the worst that could happen?” Jay moved to stand up before realizing he couldn’t without pissing himself, the pressure on his over-full bladder becoming too much. Jay felt tears form in his eyes, his breath speeding up. Jay tried to stand again, but a little spurt of piss came out, dribbling into his dry underwear. He sniffles once, then twice, before sobbing in earnest. He couldn’t stop, feeling stupid and immature, but he tried to turn his head away so Mike wouldn’t notice.

“Jay...are you crying?”  
“...no,” Jay sniffled, obviously crying. Mike shifted to the edge of his chair, leaning closer to Jay.  
“What’s wrong, idiot? I know you’re crying.” Shit. Jay couldn’t just tell Mike he was crying because he had to pee, but couldn’t make it to a toilet, so he either had to die with a full bladder in that chair, or pee his pants like a baby. Mike was looking at Jay with genuine concern, which made Jay feel even worse, like Mike was wasting his concern for something so preventable.  
Jay took a deep breath before murmuring, “I have to piss.”  
“What, Jay? I couldn’t hear you?”  
“I have to piss,” Jay said a little louder.  
“Hmm? You’re still whispering.”

Jay lost his nerve, practically shouting, “I have to fucking piss, okay?” Mike was stunned silent for a few seconds before stifling a laugh. “Fuck off, dickhead. Don’t fucking laugh. I just I-“ Jay was cut off by another sharp twinge in his bladder, a few drops of pee spilling out of his cock. Jay gasped and pulled his thighs followed even tighter, biting his bottom lip. Mike was watching him now, eyes wide and dark. He smirked.  
“And you can’t stand up, or else you’ll piss yourself like the little baby that you are, huh?” Jay flushed and put his head down, not looking at Mike’s smug expression. “Do you feel like a baby? You look like one: tears all over your face, confused blubbering, uselessly sitting there like it’s gonna help.”  
“Stop,” Jay couldn’t stand it, he was in so much pain, had to pee so bad, but he loved hearing Mike call him names, berate him, he felt tiny and pathetic, like only Mike could help him.

“Stop what, Jay? It’s all true, you know it.” Mike moved into Jay’s space, breathing into his red ear, “Just do it, Jay. Piss yourself. Piss your pants right here in front of me, on Mr. Plinkett’s chair. Do you think he’ll smell it when he gets home? Think he’ll see the stain it leaves behind, and know it was you? Who else would be such a baby that they had to pee right here, couldn’t even get up to go to the toilet, just had to piss in his pants and cry about it. Fuck, Jay, do it, you fucking slut.” Jay was shaking, pleasure and pain combining, he could feel his dick getting hard and his bladder getting fuller and closer to bursting. Mike put one of his big hands on Jay’s knee, prying his legs apart, and one on Jay’s bladder pressing down. Jay cried out, shutting his eyes, feeling the first short spurt of piss come out, hot and wet on his inner thigh. He tried to pull his legs back together, but Mike was stronger. Jay’s dick twitched, even as he was pissing himself, feeling so controlled by Mike. Piss kept hissing out of Jay, the sound of it dripping against the floor, making Jay blush harder, knowing if he looked down a yellow puddle would be around his feet. His jeans were soaked and clinging to his thighs. Piss dripped down his legs into his socks and shoes. Tears were still streaming down his face. But now, as the last few spurts of pee left Jay’s body, he had a raging boner, and Mike’s hand inching closer to it, dragging his big palm across the wet denim. They locked eyes, Mike’s were dark and possessive, Jay’s were wide and pleading. Jay nodded once before Mike’s big hand was palming him through his jeans. The wet fabric chaffed and scratched, but the friction was so good. Jay knew he couldn’t last long, and that Mike was going to make him come in his pants too, just to make Jay even more of a mess.

“Come for me, Jay. Come in your pants, like a teenager, you fucking baby. Look at how big of a mess you’re making. You’re always so clean and tidy, I’m gonna make you dirty and disgusting today, slut.” Jay couldn’t take it anymore, hot come mixing into the cooling pee in his underwear. Jay closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before looking back at Mike, or Mike’s massive erection specifically. He slid off the chair, kneeling in his own urine, before reaching for Mike’s zipper, looking at him for confirmation. Mike choked out a moan at seeing Jay on his knees in front of him, nodding in confirmation. Jay whipped out Mike’s big dick, gasping.  
“You’re huge, holy fuck.” Mike smirked.  
“If you’re good this time, next time I’ll fuck you with it.” Jay’s spent dick twitched at the thought. He gently licked at the head before engulfing as much as he could into the wet heat of his mouth. Mike’s hands wrapped into Jay’s hair, pulling harshly. Jay moaned around Mike’s dick at the feeling, and forced his jaw to slacken, looking at Mike with begging eyes. Mike tightens his grip on Jay’s hair and starts slamming into Jay’s hot mouth and throat, causing him to gag and tear up. Mike moaned at the feeling, and gripped Jay’s soft hair so hard it felt like he could rip it out. Jay moaned around Mike’s dick. Jay reached one of his hands up, caressing Mike’s balls. Mike shouted Jay’s name as he came down his throat. He pulled out and a trail of come followed, dribbling down Jay’s lips and chin, and dripping into the puddle of piss he was still kneeling in.

“Fuck Jay, are you good?” Jay looked at Mike with bleary eyes  
“Yeah I’m good, just really fucking exhausted now.” Mike ruffles Jay’s hair and caresses his cheek, pulling his limp body off of the floor.  
“Come on, Jay, let's get you cleaned up.” He wrapped his big hand around Jay’s much smaller one and led him to the kitchen. Jay smiled at Mike, receiving one back. He felt warm and vulnerable in Mike’s grasp. Mike put his hands on Jay’s waist, hoisting him up onto the table in the center of the room. Jay pet his hands into Mike’s short hair. Mike started to unbutton Jay’s destroyed pants.  
“Thanks for not judging me, Mike.” Jay said quietly as Mike helped Jay peel his soaked jeans off. Jay was perched on the edge of the table, looking over Mike as he turned around, wetting a rag in the sink. He turned to Jay with a funny look on his face, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.  
“Why would I judge you, Jay? This is definitely not the weirdest shit I’ve seen you do, trust me.” Jay snorted and lightly kicked Mike.  
“Fuck off, Mike.” The two smiled at each other again. Mike cleaned Jay with the warm washcloth.  
“So, I know earlier I said next time...is that good?”

Jay snorted, “Yes idiot next time, the time after that, and the time after that time is good with me.” Mike smirked again.  
“Are you gonna be such a cockslut everytime? You should be. It was a good look on you.” Jay smiled and blushed. Jay looked into Mike’s eyes, feeling safe and warm.  
“Hey, don’t laugh, okay? Come here.” Mike walked close to Jay, and Jay wrapped his fingers in Mike’s lightning fast vcr work shirt, pulling him all the way into his space and placing a fast kiss on Mike’s lips. Mike bumped back against Jay, kissing him back, deeper and more passionately, opening his lips and biting one of Jay’s. Jay yelped and pulled back slightly, before pushing back in and letting Mike slip his heavy tongue into his mouth, moaning around it. Mike laid Jay down on his back against the table, pushing all of his body weight against him. Jay gasped, throwing his head back. “Fuck, fuck yes, please Mike,” Jay rambled like he was praying. Mike kissed his neck, biting lightly at his adam’s apple.  
“I don’t have the stamina right now, baby. Let’s just get out of here, okay?” Jay looked at Mike, pouting but nodded and let Mike pull him up.  
“What about my pants? I don’t have any…” Jay looked down at his naked lower half.  
Mike stifled a laugh. “Only I’ll see you, just keep your dick out.”  
“Fuck off, douchebag. I’m not gonna drive home with my cock flopping around. What if I get pulled over?”  
“I’ll take you all the way home. Don’t think so much you nerd. I know how much of a pervert you are, you probably love exhibitionism, you freak.” Jay blushed and looked away from Mike, refusing to respond to that. Mike started unbuttoning his shirt, holding it out to Jay. “Here, you could wrap it around your waist or something until we get back to work. I can grab something for you to wear when we get there. I always keep some spare shit in the back room, just in case.”  
“My prince, wow,” Jay says, sarcastically at Mike, but wraps Mike’s shirt around his waist. Mike holds his hand out to grab Jay’s, and turns to the door. Jay hesitates. “Mike?” Mike looks at Jay, nervously. “What are we now?” Mike considered it, then faced Jay completely.  
“What do you want us to be?”  
“Honestly, I’ve been interested in you since we met.”  
“Me too, Jay… my boyfriend, Jay.” Jay punched Mike in the arm but smiled anyway. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I've published since I was a dirty little weeaboo ten years ago, so I apologize if it was terrible or poorly written, or just plain gross.


End file.
